Polyushko Pole
by Hagastian
Summary: Siempre que cree volver a armar los trozos rotos de su vida, él mismo se encarga de arrebatarse todo lo que le hace feliz. Siguiendo aquel orden de su existencia; Anastasia, su adorada princesa, no iba ser la excepción. Rusia/Anastasia.
1. De promesas que no tuvieron final

**********·**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.

**********·**Advertencias: Semi-AU.

**********·**Palabras: 3321.

**********·**Claim: Rusia/Princesa Anastasia. Sí, la Romanov .3.

**********·N**otas: Basado en el vídeo **Polyushko Pole** que **Fresia-Neko** tradujo hace muchísimo tiempo. Tengo el permiso para usarlo ¡gracias! Y, si quieren verlo, pueden ir a mi perfil y allí está el enlace. Otra cosa, esto es ANTIGUO...concretamente de abril del año pasado, así que desde ese tiempo a este...mi escritura ha cambiado mucho. Es más que notorio el cambio, sin embargo, debido a las exigencias de Nemipl, lo re-subo acá...sino, Nemipl va a matarme cuando duermo.

Hay más notas aclaratorias al final 83.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**·**

**De promesas que no tuvieron final.**

******·**

* * *

_"Cuando era pequeño, mis hermanas y yo veíamos el atardecer hasta quedarnos dormidos. Pero un día, yo desperté y ellas se habían ido…_

_Y entonces me di cuenta de que necesitaba tener a alguien conmigo y comencé, de forma inconsciente a buscar lo que me faltaba en las naciones y territorios que iba conquistando, mancillándolos con mi soledad y obsesión por volverme uno con ellos. Mi vida siguió así, durante siglos, hasta que la Dinastía de los Romanov presentó un nuevo zar: Nicolás II._

_Y como siempre ocurría en mi tierra, Rusia se volvió a escribir en sangre y muerte con las revoluciones que Nicolás trajo consigo. Pero no me importaba, porque ellos lograron tener durante mucho tiempo a raya la soledad que sentía._

_Pero faltaba algo, lo sabía, aunque desconocía que era._

* * *

**{...}**

* * *

Como siempre, la pequeña Anastasia de siete años se levantó con su sonrisa jovial, dando gracias por la existencia de un nuevo día y la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Se vistió con un sencillo vestido y salió de su cuarto corriendo, totalmente fuera de la personalidad que una honorable hija de un Zar ruso debería tener y es que a ella no le importaba no comportarse como una princesita de cristal obediente y recatada. Era tan solo una niña y su único deseo era el de pasar ese día jugando feliz afuera.

Riendo, siguió corriendo por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas divertidas y algo molestas de las sirvientas al pasar por su lado. Total, ellos ya sabían que era la pequeña diablilla de los Romanov.

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, observando en uno de los grandes ventanales como en la otra ala del Palacio —separado con un extenso y bello jardín— un hombre observaba al vacío. Se acercó, curiosa y entrecerró los ojos, casi pegada a su propio ventanal para detallar con más claridad al hombre de enfrente.

Reconoció la larga bufanda y el abrigo. Su sonrisa infantil se agrandó al saber que ese hombre era Ivan.

Ella no sabía mucho de él, salvo que cuidaba a todo su hermoso país y que siempre andaba con una sonrisa agradable, casi tan infantil como la de ella misma. Pero, a diferencia de su persona, los ojos del hombre siempre tenían un aire de soledad que le inquietaba.

Y a ella no le gustaba verlo con ese aire de melancolía rodeándole.

Apoyó una mano en el vidrio, sintiendo el frío de éste, sin dejar de observar a Ivan ver con tristeza el jardín. Se preguntó en qué pensaría ese hombre.

De forma repentina, él levantó la vista y Anastasia estaba segura de que le vio, pues su mano se agitaba con pequeños movimientos, a modo de saludo. Ella le imitó y le sonrió de vuelta.

Y salió corriendo nuevamente, ésta vez rumbo a su habitación —habiéndose despedido con anterioridad de Ivan, regalándole una gigantesca sonrisa—. Dentro del cuarto se abalanzó al baúl que contenía sus objetos de diversión y hurgó hasta encontrar su amado block de dibujo. Se sentó en la dura cama de su cuarto y comenzó a dibujar, riéndose sola de la imagen mental que tenía de Ivan.

Cuando terminó, admiró el dibujo y nuevamente salió corriendo por el conocido pasillo, ignorando los regaños y los comentarios. Su sonrisa jovial de niña alegre destacando como un sol en su pequeño rostro, sus manos apretadas en su pecho, sujetando el block que contenía su nueva creación. Todo su ser vibró ante la ilusión de poder hacer algo por ayudar al ruso, por ver sus ojos brillar con la hermosa sonrisa que él siempre portaba en su rostro.

—¡Señor Ivan! ¡Señor Ivan! —exclamó sin dejar de correr, agitada, su largo vestido formando graciosos vuelos a su alrededor. Gritó hasta que logró que el hombre se girara hacía ella—. ¡Espere un segundo!

Obviamente, sobraba decir que sus modales de princesa estaban olvidados. Y como a ella poco le importaban, creía que a Ivan le pasaba lo mismo.

Anastasia logró llegar hasta donde Ivan y allí dejó que los segundos pasaran con lentitud —siendo observada todo el tiempo por él— para poder recuperar el aire y las fuerzas desvanecidas en su carrera. Ella levantó la vista y detalló el hermoso uniforme militar que el ruso llevaba. El verde oscuro contrastaba de forma hermosa con la nívea piel y el cabello —que por más que lo observara, no sabía identificar si era rubio o castaño claro—, detalló como los ojos violetas de él no perdían ningún movimiento suyo, interiormente se complació al ver que la melancolía típica se había esfumado para dar paso a una sana curiosidad. Su alma se iluminó al pensar que de a poco estaba avanzando.

—Señorita Anastasia —dijo Ivan haciendo una reverencia que a la pequeña hizo reír. Ella odiaba los formalismos—. ¿Qué sucede?

La mirada tan fija le hacía sentirse invadida, se sonrojó con violencia y bajó la vista hasta su croquera. Tartamudeó nerviosa que ella necesitaba entregarle algo.

Ivan sonrió y le dijo que podía entregarle lo que quisiera; Anastasia aún nerviosa —incluso su respiración estaba muy agitada y no era por el cansancio de haber corrido— apretó una última vez la croquera contra su pecho y lo extendió hacia él; murmurando bajito y completamente avergonzada que era un regalo de amistad. El ruso tomó el block y miró el dibujo y eso escasos segundos para la chica se convirtieron en milenios eternos.

—Soy yo… —murmuró sorprendido, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Anastasia levantó la vista, aún roja.

Y vio feliz —hasta el punto de querer saltar por el pasillo— como la sonrisa de Ivan subía hasta sus ojos, iluminando aquellas orbes violetas que tanto le gustaban.

¡Había logrado su objetivo!

—No es muy bueno —admitió jugando con su pie, haciendo círculos en la alfombra roja del piso—. Aún estoy aprendiendo a dibujar…

Ivan siguió mirando la croquera, donde se veía a sí mismo —de una forma bastante deforme, de hecho su cabeza era enorme comparada al resto de su cuerpo— sujetando un enorme girasol, incluso el fondo estaba adornado con un hermoso día nublado lleno de girasoles. Siguió sonriendo y Anastasia seguía esperando algún comentario respecto a su obra.

—Es hermoso, Señorita Anastasia.

El sonrojo de la pequeña princesa era tanto, que cualquier pensaría que estaba enferma de fiebre.

—Ahora debo de irme, pero cuando vuelva enmarcaré el dibujo para colocarlo en mi velador —dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con dulzura. La chica cerró los ojos ante el agradable contacto—. Muchas gracias.

Anastasia lo vio darse la vuelta para seguir con el camino que ella había interrumpido y se quedó allí sola, aún con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y se llevó una mano a la cara, tocando la zona donde Ivan la había acariciado; aún estaba caliente y su corazón todavía latía desbocado.

—Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita…

Ese día Anastasia no dejó de sonreír durante todo el día.

* * *

**{...}**

* * *

Ella fue creciendo y de a poco la niña se convertía en una jovencita hermosa, aunque ella no dejó que demasiados cambios ocurrieran en su cabeza —sólo se permitió que su cuerpo creciera un poco— y cuál Peter Pan siguió manteniendo su carácter infantil, creando las mismas travesuras que hacía a los siete años y la misma vitalidad que hoy la tenían corriendo apurada a uno de los tantos jardines del Palacio.

—¡Señor Ivan!

Desde aquel día, hace siete años atrás, Anastasia se reunía con Ivan por las tardes, ella había crecido hasta tener diecisiete años, pero él seguía igual. Incluso la joven recuerda haberle preguntado a su padre, Nicolás II sobre Ivan y su eterna apariencia; al final, después de conversaciones eternas donde se mezcló la filosofía y la metafísica, explicaciones que no quiso darse la flojera de entender, llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre era inmortal. Como la misma Rusia. No es que fuera algo verdaderamente importante para la relación que tenía con el ruso, sólo le causaba curiosidad, seguramente una virtud que su infantil alma se había negado a abandonar.

Se saludaron como siempre, mostrando sus propias sonrisas al otro. Ivan con el tiempo —e insistencia permanente de la chica— había dejado de decirle Señorita con la formalidad típica que se le suele tener a alguien de la realeza y ahora sólo la llamaba Anastasia —incluso, una vez le dijo Ann, de cariño. Anastasia aún se sonroja con violencia cuando recuerda esa ocasión—, entregando en aquel nombre todo el cariño que le profesaba.

Caminaron entre las interminables alamedas del jardín, charlando de trivialidades y de las ocurrencias de la joven.

—Ivan, tengo algo que preguntarte —dijo ella de pronto, deteniendo su andar y dejando que un aura de tristeza y melancolía le rodeara. El ruso no tardó en detenerse para verla, aunque Anastasia tenía la mirada baja, avergonzada de la pregunta que osaría a hacerle—. Sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de tu familia, pero padre el otro día me mencionó algo de ellas. ¿Cómo era?

El viento sopló, un aire frío que traía la melancolía de Ivan les rodeó. Anastasia siempre sabía que el ambiente y el clima ruso se comportaba de acuerdo a lo que sentía Ivan; era algo extraño, pero a ella le parecía tan místico que le encantaba.

Se fijó en el rostro del hombre, éste volvía a lucir aquella tristeza de antaño.

—_Katy_ era buena conmigo, siempre me cuidaba, incluso me atrevería a decir que me sobreprotegía —murmuró, con la vista en el cielo, viendo un pasado que Anastasia desconocía y que anhelaba en secreto saber. No por la curiosidad, sino para poder ver la verdadera alma de Ivan. Ella le imitó y elevó la vista, admirando como las grises que anunciaban el fin del otoño y el inicio del invierno pasaban con tortuosa lentitud—. Y Natasha… Ella tenía una extraña fijación conmigo, pero…

Anastasia nunca olvidaría aquel marco, el rostro de Ivan lucía una sonrisa tan triste que su alma se desgarró solo con verle. No se atrevió a ver lo que expresaban sus ojos —aunque estos estaban ocultos tras su cabello, pues el viento soplaba adoleciendo aún más las emociones que reinaban allí—, estaba segura de que si lo hacía, lloraría de dolor, de pena por no entender ese pasado y por no poder haber hecho nunca nada para remediarlo. Aunque fuera imposible arreglar un pasado del que nunca fue parte.

—Las amaba mucho y siempre salíamos a pasear en las tardes. Hasta que un día ellas no llegaron a donde nos reuníamos…

No había necesidad de decir más, se sobreentendía.

Ella bajó la vista, adolorida. Pero es sabido que la misma verdad, por ser verdad te ataca causando dolor, pero a Anastasia a pesar del dolor que aquella confesión tenía, no se arrepentía de haberla preguntado, porque le unía más a Ivan.

Él, de forma repentina se acercó y acortó las distancias, envolviéndola en un abrazo quebrado y a la vez tan hondo, tan fuerte, tan significativo y expresivo de lo que nunca antes había experimentado, que se sintió abrumada por la cantidad abismante de sentimientos que los brazos de Ivan expresaban al cerrarse en sus hombros. Sintió como las lágrimas traicioneras escapaban por sus cálidas mejillas. La cabeza de Ivan se apoyó en su cabello y un estremecimiento que se asemejó a una descarga eléctrica le recorrió cuando él aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

—Ahora te tengo a ti, _Ann _—susurró despacio, como un soplo de viento primaveral. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, emocionada—. Las heridas del pasado siguen abiertas, pero tus manos las tapan, intentando cerrarlas.

A pesar de que su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas, su corazón estaba reventando de gozo auténtico. ¡Cuántas noches soñó afiebrada en ilusiones con aquellas palabras! ¡Cuántos deseos pidió a las estrellas caídas por alivianar el dolor enorme de Ivan! ¡Y todo se cumplía, todo, cuál profecía! Porque ella, veía en ese hombre a la persona que sostenía a Rusia en sus hombros y la ayudaba a salir adelante, para ella no existía la crueldad psicópata que escuchaba hablar de los extranjeros que se cruzaba en los pasillos. No, para ella Ivan era la representación del sacrificio del pueblo ruso para mantenerse en el mundo y por ende, él se merecía lo mejor. Se lo merecía todo.

Y ella le entregaría incluso su alma si Ivan se lo pedía, todo para hacerlo sonreír hasta los ojos.

—Yo siempre estaré para usted, Señor Ivan —agregó, aún ahogaba en llanto. Su voz rota en la felicidad que le permitía alcanzar el cielo más grande.

Se prometió, que costara lo que costara, se mantendría al lado de Ivan. Para toda la eternidad, para que él nunca más se sintiera solo.

No estaba juzgando a las hermanas del ruso, pero aún así, la pregunta del porqué rondo su mente durante unos segundos. Pero la olvidó, tan rápido como vino al verse atrapada nuevamente entre los brazos de Ivan.

—Es tarde y tu padre me regañará si hago que te quedes afuera hasta estas horas.

Ella sonrió, esforzándose por mostrarle y transmitir su innata alegría.

—Padre cree que aún debo dormir a las nueve —arrugó la nariz, presintiendo el regaño que no tardaría en llegar. Los brazos de Ivan subieron desde su torso hasta situarse en sus hombros.

—Mientras tu padre sea el zar, debes obedecerle.

* * *

**{...}**

* * *

Habían cosas que ella quería negarse completamente a entender.

—Ivan —llamó con calma, dejando de lado el álbum de fotos que veía con el hombre. Alcanzó a ver una ilustración de su madre bastante amorosa con su padre y separó la vista de las amarillentas hojas, centrándose en los ojos violetas—. ¿Por qué padre te ordena que ates a otros países a Rusia?

Ella veía desde hace varios meses (incluso se atrevería a decir que años, pero no estaba segura), su padre llamaba a Ivan a su despacho y éste le pedía que debía invadir países vecinos ¿Cómo era eso posible si los países vecinos eran amigos? ¿Para qué invadirlos? ¿Qué fin tenía todo ello? Preguntas como esas rondaban en su cabeza cuando a través del espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared espiaba esas reuniones.

El hombre suspiró con pesadez mientras se acomodaba en el sillón donde estaban sentados, parecía meditar las palabras correctas.

—Porque ellos deben ser uno con Rusia, Anastasia —contestó con sencillez, casi de forma automática; tan pegado estaba a esas palabras que ya salían solas. Aunque nunca dejaban de ser significativas para él. Sonrió un poco al ver como los ojos de la chica estaban inundados en incomprensión—. Es algo difícil de entender, pero básicamente los países deben de estar con nosotros.

—¿A pesar de que los dejes llenos de sangre?

—Si no hay sangre no hay entendimiento. Aunque eres demasiado pura como para entender eso, _Ann._

Y no se equivocaba, porque seguía sin comprender ese pensamiento. Le parecía absurdo el tener que atacar a un país para hacerte más fuerte. No tenía sentido, ninguno.

Pero la mirada de Ivan decía con claridad que ese tema debía de quedar allí. No se atrevió a seguir indagando, algo que había aprendido con los años era que cuando Ivan le decía con la mirada que no, es que era no. Aunque la espinita de la duda se quedó allí, pero ella intentó dejar que su voluntad le ganara a la curiosidad y volvió a tomar el álbum que descansaba entre las piernas de ambos.

—Has crecido bastante desde que esta fotografía fue tomada —dijo el ruso de pronto, asustando a Anastasia. Una ligera risa divertida salió de sus labios. Con sus manos eternamente enguantadas señaló la fotografía de la que hablaba—. Aunque sigues siendo igual en mente.

Ella se quedó mirando la foto donde su yo de siete años salía en las piernas de su padre, con los brazos estirados a la cámara fotográfica, su rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.  
Ivan acercó su rostro al de ella y le besó la mejilla.

—Me gusta que seas así, _Ann_.

_¡BOOM!_

El Palacio entero se sacudió, desde sus cimientos, haciendo que el cuarto donde Anastasia e Ivan estaban se sacudiera con fuerza. Los gritos sorprendidos de la gente no tardaron en inundar los pasillos, repletos de duda y de miedo. Anastasia se levantó del sillón, asustada, al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía Ivan. Ella agarró la esquina de la bufanda del hombre, buscando protección.

Ivan la atrajo hacía sí, susurrando palabras de confianza para disipar el miedo que ella tenía. La joven, cuál niña pequeña asustadiza se abrazó al enorme cuerpo del ruso. Ambos, moviéndose despacio y dejando sus oídos coparse de gritos exteriores salieron del cuarto y se asomaron al pasillo, donde la gente corría de un lado a otro presa de sus propios temores; tanto grito había era imposible descubrir que decían. Esquivando a la masa miedosa de la servidumbre, lograron llegar al ventanal.

—No sé ve mucho desde aquí —musitó Anastasia, tocando el frio cristal con una mano, mientras la otra descendía hasta el brazo de Ivan—. Pero parece que afuera en la cuidad hay un incendio.

Desde donde estaban se veía al fondo cuál satánico cuadro, un atardecer rojo y negro, donde columnas infernales de humo se elevaban hasta el cielo, rompiendo con la calma de la gente. Alguien abrió una ventana cercana y los gritos de la prole se adentraron antes que sus emisores en los terrenos de los zares, declarando la guerra abierta a ellos. Entre las palabras las amenazas de muerte y sangre brillaban cual oro, atemorizando a la burbuja que vivía en el Palacio.

Eran los gritos de la Revolución de Febrero que enardecidos atacaban.

—Vuelve a tu cuarto, Anastasia —dijo Ivan con seriedad. Ella elevó la vista hacia él, la sonrisa del hombre estaba oculta bajo su mirada amenazadora—. Iré a ver qué ocurre afuera. No salgas de tu habitación.

Y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Anastasia le obedeció y salió en la dirección contraria, los pasillos estaban vacios y una sombra de soledad y de miedo se tendía de forma monstruosa por todos lados. La familia del zar estaba recluida en sus propias habitaciones, la cabeza de familia estaba fuera, intentando viajar en tren para encontrar a su gente. Y la joven princesa estaba asustada.

—¿Qué hace que la gente quiera atacarse entre ellas? —preguntó a la nada, esperando una respuesta que nadie jamás ha podido responder con claridad—. La guerra ha ocasionado que Rusia se enoje consigo misma…

Ella no entendía, su mentalidad pura se negaba a entender los factores que provocaban las guerras y ahora la Revolución en su casa, sólo sabía que los enfrentamientos armados no eran buenos y que sólo conseguían la muerte y el odio.

Se asomó al pequeño balcón que su cuarto tenía, mirando casi hipnotizada el fulgor rojo y oscuro de las revueltas que ella desconocía. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al momento que su corazón se oprimió con un dolor inexplicable. El dolor empático que sentía se debía a los clamores de la gente, quienes irónicamente querían su cabeza llena de sangre.

Pero ella no lo sabía y sufría por un dolor que quería matarla.

—Espero que el Señor Ivan se encuentre bien…

—Mis disculpas, princesa...

Se dio vuelta asustada, no había escuchado la puerta de su cuarto abrirse ni cerrarse y ahora en frente de ella había un desconocido que portaba una bandera roja en su espalda. Y un arma de fuego que le estaba apuntando.

—...Pero Rusia se levantará como un nuevo país.

Quiso hacer la señal de la cruz, de forma inconsciente, pero no alcanzó a terminarla cuando la crueldad de la Revolución de Febrero cayó sobre su pura alma, cegándola para siempre.

En su mente, sólo alcanzó a llamar a Ivan, pidiéndole perdón por no poder estar con él para siempre. Le había fallado.

No había cumplido la promesa de estar con él para siempre...

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Sobre Anastasia, me basé en la poquísima información que encontré por Internet (supongo que la pelicula de Fox también pudo influir, aunque no estoy segura) y todo es de su punto de vista. El final es sumamente obvio, pero lo dividí en dos porque la otra parte es la perspectiva de Ivan.

Por último, Polyusho Pole es una canción folclorica rusa escrita en la Guerra Civil del país, literarlmente significa Mi Campo. La del video es la versión de Origa (que es preciosa), pero si quieren buscar otra, les recomiendo encarecidamente la del Ejército Rojo, que simplemente, es estremecedora.

Otro tipo de aclaraciones, las hago en el otro cap, que si las pongo ahora, pierde el brillo(?).

Los comentarios se agradecen mucho (:

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


	2. El quiebre de la vida

**********·**Palabras: 3164.

Todo lo que tenga que ser aclarado, está al final.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**·**

**El quiebre de la vida.**

******·**

* * *

Ivan se sentía feliz, incluso podría atreverse a decir que completo por la compañía que Anastasia le daba. _Su Señorita, su princesa_.

Le gustaba pasar las tardes con ella, hablando de tonterías y caminando por los interiores del Palacio. La chica, completamente contraría a su personalidad le hacía sentirse querido, tan querido como cuando pequeño él corría detrás de sus hermanas para abrazarlas. Y esa sensación que se instalaba en su pecho, grande, apacible; él la hacía desaparecer sólo cuando iba a someter a algún país para no mancillar la pureza de la compañía de Anastasia que se anidaba en su negro corazón, era algo que él mismo no sabía comprender muy bien.

Quizás se debía a que siempre estuvo solo.

Pero le gustaba, por eso protegía a su Señorita de la crueldad del mundo, impidiendo que su alma pura se ensuciara con la sangre y la crueldad que tanto le caracterizaba a él. Ella no tenía porqué saber que sus manos estaban repletas de sangre, por eso la miraba con firmeza cuando se atrevía a preguntar sobre los motivos de Rusia para atacar a otros países. Anastasia no debía saberlo, no debía nunca indagar en la oscura alma de Ivan. Ella debía quedarse sólo con la imagen de un Ivan benevolente que se esforzaba por mantener a Rusia en pie, quizás no era lo correcto, pero él tenía miedo de que si Anastasia descubría aquella faceta suya, ella se alejara de él y lo dejaría solo.

Como sus hermanas lo habían hecho hace siglos…

—¿Te quedarás para siempre conmigo, _Ann_? —preguntó un día, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía para ella, hasta los ojos. La pequeña Anastasia de diez años dejó de dibujar en su block y elevó la vista, con un adorable rubor adornando sus regordetas mejillas.

Ivan vio como la mirada de ella se encendía en amor, haciendo destacar sus ojos como grandes soles. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, culpa de la emoción que le generaba aquella niña.

—Para siempre y más, Señor Ivan —contestó ella sonriendo, iluminando el cuarto. Sólo para él.

El ruso le acarició los largos cabellos, ella se dejó llevar.

Él se prometió protegerla y cuidarla para mantener esa promesa. No dejaría que nunca nadie le arrebatara la nueva familia que había encontrado en su Señorita Anastasia.

Pero como siempre había sido en su vida, el destino le llevaba la contraria y a medida que Anastasia crecía, él fue nuevamente involucrándose en eventos armados (la Guerra Mundial entre ellos) y proteger a Anastasia de ese mundo se tornaba cada vez más difícil, pero él seguía en pie, necio y terco como siempre a mantener la pureza de la chica en la cúpula de cristal en la que siempre había crecido. Pero el descontento de Rusia con la guerra hacía todo más difícil.

—Los obreros planean algo —murmuró el zar sentado en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas al frente. Ivan se movió, inquieto en el despacho—. Últimamente algunos zaristas están escuchando murmullos de la prole, murmullos que incitan a una revuelta…

—Hay que acallarlos. Rusia no puede permitirse levantarse y cubrirse en sangre otra vez —mencionó, dando grandes zancadas por el lugar, aludiendo en sus palabras a la caótica fecha del Domingo Sangriento.

El zar se encogió en su puesto, indeciso.

—Quizás involucrarnos en la guerra no fue lo mejor…

El hombre suspiró y se puso de pie. Ivan detuvo su andar y le observó con solemnidad.

—Ivan, sé que no he sido el mejor zar de toda mi honorable dinastía, pero confío en que mi gente entenderá que la guerra sólo la aceptamos por Rusia.

El ruso se acercó hasta y se inclinó, mostrando su respeto.

—Lo entenderán, lo harán porque usted es el zar. Y su palabra es la ley.

Nicolás II sonrió.

Ninguno vio los ojos de Anastasia detrás de la puerta.

Ese fue en día en el que el pueblo ruso mostró que tan de acuerdo estaba con las palabras que Nicolás e Ivan intercambiaron en el despacho. Fue el día en el que se dio inicio a la Revolución de Febrero. La gente salió a las calles emocionada, presa del nuevo espíritu de libertad que había brotado en ellas. Todos los obreros cerraron las fábricas y salieron en forma de una masa gris que escupía en las calles a la guerra y al zar, intentando darle a Rusia otra vestimenta, alejándola de la monarquía que para ellos estaba corrupta.

El cambio se respiraba en medio de la sangre derramada y el olor de las metralletas recién disparadas. El azufre se mezclaba con la nieve de los suelos.

Y como antaño, el valle ruso se tiñó de rojo, del rojo del cambio.

Mientras afuera la bestia revolucionaria atraía a sus garras al Ejército ruso, Ivan y Anastasia miraban fotos de un pasado que ya no volvería jamás a mostrarse. Pero los ruidos, ansiosos por alterar la tranquila vida del Palacio los hizo separarse; Ivan salió a ver qué ocurría, Anastasia, se escondió encontrando nada más que su propia muerte, el rompimiento de la promesa que ambos se habían hecho.

¿Estaría el representante de Rusia destinado a la soledad para siempre? ¿Sería acaso la misma Rusia la que cruel jugaba con Ivan, para recordarle mediante la soledad que su único deber en el mundo era sostener a su país, no hacer lazos fraternales?

Ivan salió afuera, la nieve lo hundía y le impedía avanzar. El calor de la gente traspasaba todo y le impedía sentir frío.

—¿Q-Qué?

Los gritos eran tan fuertes que no se dejaban oír, la masa de gente avanzaba sin compasión, quemando, matando y destruyéndolo todo. Imponiendo así su voluntad, irónicamente, de la misma forma que Ivan ponía su voluntad en los países que conquistaba.

Una bala perdida pasó cerca de su oreja, el silbido infernal se coló en sus oídos, haciéndole temblar por el fervor que se percibía del cambio. Alguien gritó algo que no fue capaz de entender y como si todo eso fuera un vil acto ensayado para confundirlo, millares de exclamaciones de victoria y felicidad se abalanzaron sobre su persona, hundiéndolo para siempre en el nuevo cambio, en el nuevo orden del que quizás no habría querido formar parte; especialmente por el duro precio que tendría que pagar sin saberlo.

—¡HEMOS VENCIDO, EL ZAR HA SIDO DESTRUIDO!

Sin saberlo, fue capaz de escuchar las victorias y lejos de hacerlo sentir feliz, le hundió en un espiral de sentimientos encontrados que no se dio el tiempo de reconocer. Se dio la vuelta, dejando que la gente siguiera avanzando, él tenía algo más importante que hacer que ser testigo del cambio de su país y tomar el control al frente de todo para ayudar a la nueva Rusia surgir.

Él tenía que saber que había pasado con Anastasia, con su Señorita, su princesita. Su Ann.

Y a la soberana mierda que su sueño de ser uno comenzara a cumplirse.

La nieve, como manifestación de lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón se convertía con lentitud en una tormenta.

—Señorita Anastasia —llamó elevando con ligereza la voz a medida que se acercaba a la habitación de la jovencita. No hubo respuesta y su corazón latió con fuerza, asustado—. ¡Anastasia!

La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, se extrañó, porque Anastasia nunca dejaba la puerta abierta.

¿Qué está pasando…?

—_¡ANN!_

Anastasia, su Anastasia estaba en el piso, cubierta de sangre, con los ojos abiertos mirando al vacío.

Estaba _muerta_.

Sin importarle que pisos más abajo el Palacio comenzara a ser invadido, Ivan se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, estaba frío… Lo abrazó, con el mundo cayéndose a pedazos, intentando darle un poco de su calor corporal, rogando que todo fuera una broma, de esas que Anastasia solía hacer para joderle; lo único que quería era que ella parpadeara, que su corazón latiera y que le dijera Señor Ivan con ese tono de voz tan dulce que tenía sólo para su nombre. Estrujó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y las lágrimas con lentitud comenzaron a caer entre sus gritos destruidos y desesperados, llamando a un alma que ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

¿Valía la pena sacrificar tanto por el cambio?

—¡ANASTASIA, ANASTASIA!

Los gritos se perdían, hacían eco en el cuarto que también estaba frío, igual que el cuerpo de la jovencita. Las manos de Ivan, temblorosas, acariciaron las mejillas de hielo de la chica, lloraba sin control y no le importaba que desde hace años no lo hiciera, porque Anastasia se lo merecía, porque era la única forma que tenía de expresar algo que jamás pudo revelar.

Jamás le dijo a ella cuanto la quería, cuanto apreciaba su compañía. De sus labios nunca salió un _te quiero_ hecho y derecho…

Y Anastasia jamás podría escucharlo. Jamás.

—Teníamos que hacerlo —murmuró un obrero a sus espaldas. La voz baja, cargada del gozo por haber derrocado a la monarquía rusa.

Ivan apretó más el cuerpo de Anastasia en el suyo.

Ella no lo merecía.

—Debe acompañarnos, Señor Ivan —continuó el obrero, ajeno al dolor del otro—. La revolución necesita de su liderazgo para tomar a Rusia bajo sus manos. Necesitamos sus manos para tocar el poder.

Maldijo, al mundo, a todos, a sí mismo, a la misma Rusia. Porque su maldito deber le obligaba apoyar esa revolución, él tenía que levantarse y tomar el poder en nombre de los obreros, del campesino y de los soldados. Porque su deber como representante era el hacer de Rusia un país apto para el cambio; y no importaban sus sentimientos, porque quizás él mismo fue en contra de los deseos de Rusia al hacer amistad con Anastasia, quizás fue su error advertido por el país, encariñarse, pero él no se arrepentía de ello. Y ahora tenía que dejar botado sus sentimientos y el cuerpo de la joven que por años aniquiló su soledad para levantar la bandera roja y decir "_¡En Rusia ya no manda el zar!_"

Era tan condenadamente difícil…

Y por un instante, por uno solo estuvo a punto de tirar a ese obrero y matarse para acompañar a Anastasia, pero le detuvo el pensamiento de que ella ahora estaría en un lugar distinto al que él iría cuando su hora llegara. Todo un cielo e infierno de diferencia.

Con un dolor que desde hace siglos no experimentaba su maltratado corazón, Ivan pasó por última vez su mano por las mejillas de Anastasia, acariciándolas con cuidado y subiendo a sus ojos para cerrarlos. Durante todo ese tiempo no fue capaz de mirarlos. No lo habría soportado.

—Perdóname, Anastasia…

_Ann._

Se levantó y dejó el cuerpo allí.

Tenía una revolución que liderar.

Su rostro, aún estaba anegado en lágrimas de dolor, de la sangre que había salpicado el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

Su corazón, roto por una promesa que jamás podría cumplir.

* * *

**{...}**

* * *

El tiempo siguió e Ivan logró con el pueblo de Rusia tomar el control, todos ajenos a su dolor interno le llevaron a la cúspide, haciéndolo alzar la bandera roja, derrocando a la imperialista.

Él tomó entre sus brazos la bandera de la nueva Rusia, conocida ahora como URSS y la hizo ondear, con el orgullo de la gente detrás, con las exclamaciones de victoria atravesando su corazón al recordar la muerte de Anastasia. Cerró los ojos con dolor al rememorar como ahora pasaba las tardes encerrado en su despacho, observando el dibujo de si mismo que su Señorita le había regalado hace años, perdido en sus memorias de tiempos que jamás volvería a tener…

Regresó a su despacho, a su refugio y volvió, como siempre a contemplar su reflejo en papel. Acarició con sus manos enguantadas el cristal, recordando las sonrisas y los sonrojos de aquella persona que tanto dio por él. Levantó la vista con dolor al sentir la condenada punzada que llevaba tiempo instalada en su corazón. Su despacho estaba compuesto por grandes ventanales que le permitían ver toda Rusia y él había colocado su escritorio al lado de los vidrios, para poder tener siempre en sus ojos a su país; miró el paisaje y bajó la vista; abajo se encontró como su nueva y antigua familia se reunía Dios sabrá para qué.

Sonrió con amargura.

Ahora sus hermanas estaban de vuelta con él y por si fuera poco, Toris, Edward y Raivis también habían pasado a formar parte de su gente —casi como esclavos, pero parte de la URSS al fin y al cabo—, incluso personas como Yao y algunos de sus parientes orientales se unieron —también el tipo que representaba a Cuba, pero no solía ir con frecuencia a verle—; y aunque se sentía nuevamente acompañado, la falta de su Señorita se sentía como una dura estaca en su alma.

Habían veces, como esa en las que le gustaría poder llorar cuál niño pequeño para expresar su pena.

Se estiró en su silla, pensando en que debía seguir adelante, como siempre lo había hecho, tratando de dejar atrás su pasado repleto de sangre y muerte.

Pero el destino, el condenado destino parecía tener algo en su contra…

Y llegó la Guerra Fría y con ello la separación de la familia que había mantenido unida durante años.

—¡Maldita sea!

Estaba solo. Solo…

_Solo…_

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? Él se había esforzado desde pequeño por ser grande, por crecer y mostrarse orgulloso, por ayudar a Rusia a salir adelante aún a costa de la sangre de otros y de ella misma. ¿¡Qué había hecho mal! ¿¡Qué error había cometido para ser castigado así!

¿Por qué Rusia? ¿Por qué?

Gritó, lloró y maldijo como nunca antes. El destino riéndose en su cara, mientras él se dejaba acariciar por la frialdad de la nieve, buscando así endurecer su corazón para dejar de sufrir. Quería sacarse el alma, quería morir.

—Quiero dejar de ver este valle maldito lleno de sangre…

El viento sopló y la nieve caía en forma de granizo, mezclándose con la lluvia que le empapaba, quiso desear que sus sentimientos desaparecieran mientras a lo lejos la bandera roja de la URSS se quemaba. No quiso reconocer a los bálticos bajo ella, con una antorcha encendida, como tampoco a sus hermanas que nuevamente lo dejaban solo en aquel frío lugar. Golpeó la nieve, sin lograr nada. Sus lágrimas confundiéndose con la lluvia que en vano intentaba extinguir el fuego que destruía la nación por la que tanto había sacrificado.

La muerte de Anastasia no había servido de nada, todo se volvía cenizas.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo?

* * *

**{...}**

* * *

El transcurso de los días y de los meses se había hecho un soplo de viento en su cuerpo. De la nada, Ivan no estaba arrodillado en la nieve, completamente destruido, sino que miraba su despacho con aire ausente, ajeno a todo el mundo. Se dejó caer en su escritorio, agarrándose los cabellos con desesperación y hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos; desde que todo su mundo se había destruido con una tortuosa rapidez, nada tenía sentido y se pasaba las tardes allí, recordando los tiempos en donde nada le afectaba.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas, Ivan sintió el calor en su cara mientras la sustancia salina caía sobre un documento que supuestamente estaba revisando. Apretó el agarre de su cabello, odiaba llorar, detestaba mostrarse tan vulnerable, tan débil… Pero no podía evitarlo, ya no le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse.

Suspiró, jalándose las hebras claras en el proceso, regañándose mentalmente por la estupidez que acaba de pensar.

—No es cierto —murmuró mientras levantaba la vista y se secaba las lágrimas con fuerza, haciéndose algo de daño en el proceso. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el ventanal, colocó una mano en el cristal y miró hacía el horizonte, donde el atardecer comenzaba a irse—. Los tengo a ellos.

A su gente. A Rusia.

_A su mundo._

Sonrió, roto, aún quebrado por dentro, pero con un gusanillo alegre intentado escabullirse entre toda su pena.

Sin borrar ese gesto se acercó al escritorio y hurgó entre los cajones, aprovechando la nueva chispa de vida y determinación que había aparecido en su interior; cuando logró sacar lo que buscaba, se sentó y comenzó a hacer un rectángulo, después, trazó tres franjas de igual dimensión en su interior. Observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con el pecho doliéndole por el dolor de los latidos de su corazón, pensando en cómo haría a la nueva bandera que se elevaría sobre Rusia.

Buscó dentro de sí mismo, intentado hallar el ámbito de unión entre él y su país. Recordándose a bases de latigazos mentales que debía de salir del hoyo en el que estaba metido, que sus lágrimas y su dolor no traerían a su Ann a la vida ni a sus hermanas a su lado —aunque le costase admitirlo, ellas seguían siendo sus hermanas y con el doloroso paso del tiempo habría comprendido (no mucho, se negaba a ello) que ellas seguían con él de forma distinta—, y que tenía el deber de levantar la cabeza para ayudar a Rusia a seguir adelante, en ese nuevo camino. A la mierda su dolor.

Tenía que dar la oportunidad.

Puso el lápiz que usaba cerca de su boca, en un tic que indicaba que pensaba aún en los vínculos para formar la nueva bandera.

¿Qué sería?

Recordó en un fugaz momento los colores que componían a la bandera de lo que antes fue el Imperio Ruso.

Su sonrisa rota, se quebró aún más en un gesto amargo.

Pintó los colores que correspondían a la bandera: blanco, azul y rojo y al lado del rectángulo escribió tres palabras, completando el significado de la nueva bandera rusa.

El blanco, puro, hermoso y limpio sería Natasha, su hermana menor; porque ella representaba ese color —a pesar de sus obsesiones con él, de su psicopático comportamiento que a estas alturas era parte de la herencia familiar—. El azul, fuerte y claro sería Yakaterina, porque representaba la fuerza de los hermanos soviéticos, de la crianza que ella les dio. Su mano tembló al escribir el último nombre y su respectivo significado; el rojo, sangre, mortal y orgulloso, sería él mismo. Rusia. Ivan. Ambos en uno solo, porque ese rojo representaba a su país y a la sangre que se había regado por sus campos desde siempre y lo representaba también a él mismo, porque su destino y su vida estaban escritos con esa tonalidad.

Al terminar, su cara tenía una mueca imposible de entender.

Debajo de todo, anotó el nombre de Anastasia, porque ella fue la fuente que le inspiró a crear esa nueva bandera.

Miró el dibujo de Anastasia, imaginando que entre esos girasoles y entre su dibujo, aparecían sus hermanas y le tomaban de las manos, feliz, sonriendo y entregándole su amor como cuando era pequeño. Y los girasoles florecían y se multiplicaban, haciendo del cuadro un marco perfecto.

—Espero, que podamos llevarnos bien nuevamente como hace tiempo…

De verdad, lo deseaba._  
_

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias/finales:**

Más que nada, explico el origen del semi-AU:

Bien, la Revolución de Febrero nunca fue algo que surgió de la mañana así como así, porque el zar sabía que la gente estaba molesta (por decirlo de alguna manera suave) por la guerra y que lo único que deseaba era paz. Además, él siempre fue consciente de que los motines querían su renuncia, pero intentó extender la abdicación hasta lo imposible, causando con mayor ahínco la sentencia de muerte sobre él y su familia. Sí, podrían simplemente haberlos expulsados del país o algo similar; pero eso a tener verdaderamente muerta a la Monarquía en toda la extensión de la palabra, no es lo mismo.

Por otro lado, la familia Romanov murió un año después de la Revolución de Febrero, es decir, en 1918. Yo me adelanté un año y le puse a Anastasia 17, no 16 como debería (porque ella murió a esa edad y quise respetar eso). También la familia no murió en el Palacio de Invierno, fue en otro lugar. Murieron fusilados y sus cuerpos fueron enterrados en una fosa común de un bosque, también les habían echado ácido para que no los reconocieran. De aqui la leyenda de que Anastasia sobrevivió.

Ahora, en el fic pasé a llevar esas fechas y lugares por el hecho de que Ivan no estaría presente en la muerte de Anastasia (seguramente andaría ocupado con lo que concierne a los cambios de la nueva Rusia o algo parecido), por ello y para el desarrollo del fic, pasé a llevar esas cosas ligeramente.

Creo que era todo lo que tenía que explicar, de todos modos, cualquier duda que quieran hacerme, las respondo con gusto.

Lo releí pero no cambié gran cosa, porque este fic tiene un valor ta profundo para mí que hacerle cambios sería como pasar a llevar todo lo que desencadenó su escritura y publicación en aquel tiempo. Lo único que le cambie fueron errores ortográficos que se escurrieron por allí, con la intención de hacerlo ver más presentable.

Gracias a Yin-Tiempo por soportar mis ataques y ser mi beta en este fic. También a Akane Miyano por la revisada flash que dio.

Los comentarios se agradecen mucho (:

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
